Planning Ahead
by mind-the-apostrophe
Summary: Missing DH2 R/H moment on the steps of Hogwarts; "You're not going to die, Hermione!" Ron cried. "How do you know?" she demanded. "Because I'm an idiot...and I'm not done with you yet!"


**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I don't own any of this intellectual property...etc.

This is a missing scene inspired by a moment in DH part 2 (as well as my fondness for a certain hopelessly flawed and seriously underrated ginger character). I just had to write it down. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I-I'll go with you."<p>

Hermione choked out her offer bravely, though she knew very well that Harry would never accept it.

"No," Harry said firmly, shaking his head. "You two have to kill the snake. I have to go alone."

Hermione gazed into her best friend's deep green eyes intently. Within them she detected a familiar, calm acceptance – an expression she remembered from their first year. Even then, amongst broken chess pieces and vials of poison, Harry Potter had insisted on advancing alone to meet his fate. _Why should she expect any less of him now?_

Hermione stepped forward wrapped her arms around Harry tightly. She didn't have time to express everything in her swelling heart. If she did, Hermione might've told him that she was proud…that he was doing the right thing…that he was the closest thing to a brother that she would ever know.

Through her thick tears, Hermione could barely see Harry when he eventually pulled away and shared a long, meaningful look with Ron over her shoulder. By the time she had collected herself and looked up, it was too late to say anything else. Harry had already turned and left for the forest. As she watched him walk away, a lump rose to her throat.

"_Oh my God."_

Hermione sank down on the steps like a rag doll. It was as if all the fire, passion, and will within her had been temporarily extinguished. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and wait for the end to come.

Then, a familiar hand grazed her back.

Hermione turned to her right and encountered a familiar, comforting face.

Ron.

He had just taken a seat next to her and, without his usually boyish hesitation, wrapped his arms around her. The warmth and pressure of his body slowed Hermione's pulse and calmed her. She inhaled his natural scent – grassy like the outdoors and musky like his aftershave. For a moment she closed her eyes and tried to pretend that everything was normal.

But it didn't work.

Unable to hold in her emotions anymore, Hermione sobbed into Ron's neck and clutched him tighter. He rubbed her back and let her cry for a few minutes. The pair of them stayed that way for a while – embracing on the threshold of Hogwarts, where it had all started just seven years ago.

"Hermione," Ron finally broke the silence. His voice was gentle, yet insistent. "We should get up now."

He reluctantly released her and stood, extending a strong arm for her to take. Hermione, however, didn't move. She was still staring blankly at the blood stains on the stone steps.

_"I did a good job with the memory charms, you know."_

Ron paused in confusion at her seemingly random declaration. He knelt down to meet her at eye level. "Hermione, what are you -?"

"_My parents."_ She explained, her voice dry and dull. "The charm was flawless. Professor Flitwick would've been proud. I handled every detail – the pictures, the toys…everything."

Ron touched her cheek. "Hermione, don't talk like that."

"No," she said, feigning a smile. "It's a good thing, really. I-I'm glad I did it. I was thorough. It just means that when this is all over, they…. they won't miss me. They won't know any different…"

"Hermione…" Ron sighed, shaking his head.

"We all did our part…we all prepared well for the end."

_"Hermione Jean Granger!"_

She jumped a bit at the sound of her full name, especially since Ron's tone was suddenly stern and serious – not something she was used to hearing from him.

"What?"

"_We are not going to die!"_

"Ron," Hermione stood, her hands finding their familiar place on her hips. "_How dare you say that!_ You can't make that sort of promise– it's just cruel! We just watched our best friend march off to his doom. We just cried over…over Fred. You can't say stuff like that to me!"

"Well, I don't care!" Ron countered, almost childishly.

"_Honestly, Ronald…"_

Hermione crossed her arms. For a split second, she forgot that they were surrounded by rubble and destruction. Suddenly, it was just her and Ron – bickering as usual.

"You can't be so cryptic Hermione." Ron said, this time more gently. "If we don't think ahead…_plan ahead_…we'll never survive this! _We won't have a reason to keep fighting anymore!"_

Hermione paused, her body language suddenly relaxing at his words. Her arms fell limply at her sides.

"After the battle," Ron continued, locking eyes with her. "we'll find your parents and set them right, OK?"

"But Ron –"

"No 'buts'!" he cried. "You're not going to die, Hermione!"

"And how do you know?" she demanded.

"_Because I'm an idiot!"_

Hermione paused, blinking in confusion at his statement. It made no sense to her whatsoever, but, for some reason, Ron seemed to find it perfectly logical.

"Wait, _what_?" Hermione asked, sinking back down on the steps.

"I'm an idiot!" Ron repeated loudly, his voice echoing around the entrance. He ran his hands through his red hair and paced back in forth, looking slightly delirious. "_And I'm not done with you yet, Hermione!_ I mean...we just kissed – what – an hour ago? _Seriously?_"

Hermione suddenly smiled at the memory. "Yes, but –"

"And – " Ron interrupted. "I've fancied you since fourth year – maybe even earlier. Blimey, Hermione, you know how badly I procrastinate! Think of all of those charms essays you helped me with! I always waited until the last minute…and now…with you…" He gestured towards her desperately. "It just wouldn't be fair if we died now!"

Something inside Hermione felt warm and oddly touched by his sweet, ineloquent ramblings. She suddenly felt like running up to Ron and kissing him for a second time, but she suspected there might be more to this lovely, awkward speech of his. She didn't want to interrupt him.

"So, you're not going to die, Hermione Granger. _We're not going to die_. I've made my decision. We owe it to Fred…to Lupin, Tonks and Harry to keep living." Ron said stubbornly. "We'll kill the snake like Harry said, win this god damn war, get married, and have lots of ba–"

Suddenly, Ron's words caught up with his brain and his ears turned a deep shade of red. He sank down next to Hermione, obviously feeling embarrassed. Hermione, on the other hand, was beaming too much to feel embarrassed.

"Is that what you meant by 'planning ahead'? she asked, nudging his side gently.

"Er…" Ron cleared his throat. "It just… It just came out. We don't have to…I mean…we _just_ kissed...I don't want to freak you out–"

"It'll have to be less elaborate." Hermione cut off his stuttering.

"_Uh?" _

"Our wedding." She said, with sparkling eyes. "Obviously, I'll be a much simpler bride than Fleur."

A sheepish grin spread across Ron's face. "Right," He nodded with mock seriousness. "That makes sense…more _your style_."

Hermione suddenly grabbed Ron's hand and laced their fingers together. Despite the dirt and rough, cut skin, it was a beautiful feeling. Ron seemed to gain confidence from the gesture.

"You know what?" he continued. "I'll even let you name our kids after those French muggle writers you like so much. Maybe then they'll inherit your brains…"

Hermione squeezed his hand laughed – perhaps the first time she had in days.

"Who – _Victor Hugo_?"

Ron dropped her hand and made a face. "Victor? Yeah right…like I'd ever let you name our son after your ex-boyfriend."

Hermione loved how Ron could still find the energy to be endearingly jealous, even in the middle of a battle.

"Fine." she said. "What about just Hugo?"

"Hugo." Ron repeated, smiling. "That's nice…sort of noble, you know?"

Hermione nodded in agreement, getting slightly lost in their fantasy. "Well if I get to pick our son's name, you should pick our daughter's."

"_How about Lavender_?"

Hermione smacked his arm hard.

"Hey, you started it!" Ron laughed. He straightened up and looked into Hermione's big brown eyes. "A different flower, then? A Daisy? A Rose?"

"I like Rose." Hermione said dreamily, linking their arms together once more. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ron sighed. "Me, too."

The pair stayed that way for a while, existing half way between their fantasy and their reality. Their future felt so real…_so righ_t…but even in the distance, Hermione could make out the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly she was reminded about what must be going on in there. She shuttered slightly.

Ron responded by tightening his grip on her, and - in that moment - Hermione was reminded why she loved him.

Ron was her sense of gravity, anchoring her to the earth and keeping her logic-driven mind from getting lost in the serious things, which, in reality, weren't always the most _important_ things. She had felt that absence keenly this past year when it was just her and Harry. Without Ron, the pair of them didn't work. Despite Harry's bravery and Hermione's intellect, they just swam in circles. Ron - with his honesty, clumsy sincerity, and full heart - had always been the secret ingredient to their trio.

And now, yet again, Ron was saving her. As they sat frozen and waiting for the end, Ron was unknowingly offering Hermione some much needed perspective, forcing her out of her dangerously logical and pessimistic thoughts. It was a quieter breed of heroics than Harry's, but Hermione loved him for it. She especially loved the fact that Ron didn't seem to notice he was doing it at all.

"I think I'm ready now." Hermione announced.

This time she was the first one to get up. Mirroring Ron's initial actions, she offered her hand to help him to his feet. Ron smiled and took it. As soon as he stood up, Hermione pulled him towards her and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

Ron blushed and cleared his throat. "Let's go back in, uh?"

Hermione nodded and followed him inside, feeling a new sense of purpose coursing through her veins.


End file.
